The Wrong One to the Right One
by Mama Vampire
Summary: Sookie is in high school, living by the choices of her personal beliefs, but what if some if not all her choices were taken out of her hands.Rated M for mature in later chapters. All human.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

* * *

><p>Today started like any other day for me it was a normal February day I got ready like I always did and like always I was ready on time and yelling at my brother Jason to hurry up or we were going to be late.<p>

"Jason come on just because it's your senior year and you feel like you can slack off doesn't mean that I can." I said again for the millionth time this year.

"Relax Sook I haven't made you late yet have I." he replied.

He was right but I feel that if I didn't get on him every morning like I did we would be.

As usual we made it on time and I was greeted by my friends in the parking lot.

"Hey Sook" came the chorus of them all.

"Hey guys" Sookie said with a little wave.

"Hey Sook I got the invitation to Jason's graduation party and your sweet sixteen party" Amelia said with an excited squeal.

"I did too" said Pam.

"Me too" said Sam; Arlene; Lafayette; Tara; JB; Alcide; Maria-Star; Tray; Luna; Jesus; Miriam; and Terry.

"Eric got his too" Pam said.

"That's good, speaking of Eric where is he" I said. All my girlfriends and Lafayette and Jesus cast there gaze down to the ground and I know he was with some girl. They all knew I had a major crush on Eric.

"Oh he's with Sophie-Ann" Alcide said. Pam looked like she wanted to kill him. What the girls didn't know yet is that I was going to let go of my crush and move on with my life and at that moment the bell rang so we all headed to class.

The day seemed to drag on. My science teacher Mr. Pardloe just kept going on and on. So Sam; JB; Tray; Luna; and I were late for lunch. We quickly got our food and sat down.

"Hey guys why you were late?" Eric said.

"Mr. Pardloe would not shut up I swear if he said one more thing about how the body can't do this with out this or that I was going to throw my book at him." Tray said.

"All I know is I don't think that man is talking English" JB said.

"JB you wouldn't know English if you were born in England" Pam replied and the whole table started to laugh. We spent the rest of lunch eating and talking. After lunch the rest of the day moved a lot faster.

After school Sam; Eric; Tray; JB; Terry; Alcide; my brother Jason and his best friend Hoyt had football practice even though the season was over Coach Flood said the team needs to stay in shape if they were going to continue winning. So the rest of us went back to Amelia's to do our homework and when Sam; Eric; Tray; JB; Terry; Alcide got done they would meet us over there.

"So Sookie I know we didn't have the chance to talk about it this morning but how you holding up?" Maria-Star asked.

"I'm fine. I've decided that I've lived with this crush for to long and Eric and I are just friends and that's all we will ever be the sooner I accept that the better off I will be." Sookie told them.

"Good for yous hookah he's out his ever lovin' mind if he's can't see the beauty that is you. Ya feel me." Lafayette exclaimed in his natural flamboyant way.

"God knows I love my brother but he it such a typical stupid boy and people wonder why I'm a lesbian" Pam said while rolling her eyes.

"HEY" Lafayette and Jesus yelled in mock shock.

"Now you both know that being a gay man put you guys in a class that is above a straight man you actually are at the same level as a straight woman and a lesbian is the highest on the food chain." Pam exclaimed.

"Now Pam why are lesbians at the top of the food chain as you so put it" Amelia asked with this should be good attitude.

"Well let me explain my dear friend boys/men are stupid to put it mildly and as a gay man or a straight woman you are attracted to these stupid boys/men as a lesbian we are not there for we are at the top of the food chain do you understand sweetie" said Pam in her normal bored tone.

"Pam you could make a good career as a preacher you could get anybody to change their mind or point of view" Arlene said.

"If she did that everybody would be gay and the human race would die out" Amelia interjected.

"Oh no then all my favorite vampires would die of starvation" said Miriam with a look of mock shock.

"Don't worry Miriam they can just become vegetarians like them vampires in that twilight saga" said Tara trying not to laugh.

"Eww real vampires are not vegetarians and THEY DONOT SPARKLE" said Miriam and everybody just bust out laughing and rolling on the floor. Just then the boys came in.

"What's so funny" Sam said.

"Vampires" said Luna and that started a whole new round of giggles.

"Girls they make no sense" Alcide said shaking his head.

"Hey when you guys are done cracking up we get something to eat we're starving" Terry said rubbing his stomach.

"Me hungry me want food you women cook me food" Sookie mockingly caveman talked back to the boys and that started another round of laughter with everybody joining in this time.

"There's snacks in the kitchen boys help yourself" Amelia said.

"Hurry up if you guys want help with your homework I have to get home before dinner" Sookie interjected.

"We know Stackhouse your mom is living out of the Stone Age" Eric said his voice laced with humor and a wicked glint in his eye and a devilish smirk that could make Sookie's heart race. What no one knew about Eric Northman is that he was in love with Sookie but thought that she was to good for him she was so pure and innocent and he well wasn't.

About a half hour later Jason came to pick his sister up like he did every day. They went home and had dinner with their parents.

"How was your day guys?" Sookie's dad asked and he listened as his kids filled him on their days while they ate. After dinner Sookie helped her mom clean up while her dad and brother went to watch what ever sporting event they could find on t.v.

After everything was cleaned up and put away Sookie went to her room to study for a test that was coming up next week and that was a normal typical day for her, but now that she was going to move on from here crush on Eric. Sookie decided that with moving on it was time to change things up a little.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is my first fanfic so bare with me as I try to do this. All reviews are welcome. Thank you **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I don't own any of these people (just wished I did). So heres the next chapter hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

* * *

><p>So the next day when she was getting ready for school she chose to wear a little shorter black skirt that showed off more leg then normal, she wore black tights with it (it was February after all), a tighter red shirt that made it very clear that this Stackhouse was clearly stacked and it showed just a small amount of her stomach. She put some mascara and black eyeliner and a nude shimmery eye shadow to make her blue eyes pop and a pinkish red lip gloss. She paired all this with a pair of knee high stiletto boots that Pam gave her. She curled her hair so that it had that beautiful curlywavy thing going on. For the first time all year Jason was yelling for her to hurry up.

In the car on the way to school Jason asked her what was with the new look and Sookie told him that with her growing up she just wanted to try a more grown up look.

"Well you look very pretty Sook just don't try to grow up to fast and be careful boys are stupid" He told her. Sookie couldn't help but chuckle a little as it reminded her of what Pam said yesterday.

They made it to school on time surprisingly. She greeted her friends as she always did.

"Damn girl who knew our sweet little Sookie is a hottie" Lafayette said walking up to her and making her turn around. Then all her friends started telling Sookie how pretty she looked making her blush. Eric hung in the back of the crowd trying to will the massive hard on that Sookie new look had triggered away. As the bell rang the made there way into the school.

A couple of weeks after Sookie debuted her new look a junior named Bill Compton started paying her some attention it started as a hi as he passed her in the hall, then he stopped to talk to her at her locker. When April came around Bill asked her out and she said yes.

That Saturday night Bill came to her house (with flowers) to pick her up for their date. Of course by her parents rules Bill had to come in and meet them (which Sookie found nuts because it's a small town everybody knows everybody), but like Eric always says her mom was from the Stone Age.

Bill came in to meet her parents and he promised to have her home before curfew (a ten o'clock curfew at that). Bill took her to dinner and a movie in Shreveport and he brought her home before curfew just like he said he would. Bill walked her to the door to say goodnight and kissed the back of her hand. He was a perfect gentlemen and Sookie thought it must be the best, most romantic first date in the history of the world.

So after that first date, Sookie's first date Bill started taking her out every Saturday night and every Sunday after church he would accompany her and her family to her Gran's house for a good ole southern dinner.

A few of weeks later Bill started kissing her on the cheek when he dropped her off after their dates, then he began kissing her on the cheek at school and holding her hand in the hallway. Sookie loved it and was completely happy with the treatment from her first boyfriend. A month later Sookie got her first kiss on the lips when Bill took her home after one of their Saturday night dates, it was the sweetest chaste kiss ever given to a girl( at least that's what Sookie thought). That night Sookie floated in to her house like she was walking on clouds.

At the end of May Jason, his girlfriend Dawn, Hoyt, and his girlfriend Holly with the rest of seniors would graduate from high school. The Saturday before was prom and since it was a small town all high school students were aloud to attend. This was the first time Sookie would be going to the dance with a boyfriend. She and her mom went out the morning of the dance to get her a new dress and to get her hair and nails done. Sookie felt like a princess getting ready for the ball.

Bill came to pick her up with a beautiful orchid wrist corsage. They were meeting up with her friends at the dance. Sookie walked into the dance on Bill's arm and as soon as she spotted her friends she walked over to the table well it was more like three tables pushed together so all of them could sit together.

"Hi guys" Sookie said when she reached the table.

"Hey Sook yous lookin' good enough to eat baby doll" Lafayette said.

"I'll say" said Pam giving Sookie a devilish smirk that reminded Sookie of her brother Eric. Making Sookie blush a deep red color. Making all of Sookie's friends laugh. Eric couldn't take his off of her for to long even though he was there with Sophie-Ann. Now Sookie's group of friends were all paired up. She was with Bill, Eric was dating Sophie-Ann, Pam was dating Miriam, Sam was dating Luna, Arlene was dating Terry, Tara was dating JB, Alcide was dating Maria-Star, Tray was dating Amelia, and Lafayette was dating Jesus.

Eric; Sam; Luna; Terry; Alcide; Tray and Bill started talking about how they were going to be the seniors next year.

"I can't wait to be a senior so we can rule this school" said Alcide excitedly.

"Oh please you're on a state champion football team you already rule this school" Maria-Star interjected

"You know what I think I'm going to lead the juniors in up rising and have all seniors and football player dethroned" Amelia said.

"Will never happen Amelia we like sitting on our thrones and having all the people swear fealty to us" Eric told her.

"You know what tonight when you sleep I'm going to poke you in the head with a pin to deflate that massive ego of yours dear brother and then if that doesn't work then I know that mom dropped you on your head as a baby" Pam said

"Oh Pam would you just go find your real parents already" Eric said.

"I didn't know Pam was adopted" Bill said.

"She's not Eric just says that because he believes that their mom would never get pregnant so soon after having him" Sookie told him.

"He just can't accept that mom knew he was stupid and wanted a perfect child right away" Pam said

"Oh Pam be nice you know why your mom had you guys so close together" Miriam said.

"Pam tell us we always wanted to know" Amelia squealed.

"She figured since she was already fat from having me she would just get pregnant right away so that after she had Pam she could lose it all and be done with it" Said Eric

"That was very practical of her" Bill said. Pam just rolled her eyes

After that they all finished eating and went out on the floor to dance. Sookie spent the rest of the night dancing with Bill and her friends. On the way home Sookie thanked Bill for a wonderful night.

"Your welcome" Bill said through clenched teeth.

"Is something wrong, did you not have a good time" Sookie asked.

"No, nothing" replied Bill

"Are you sure you can tell me anything"

"Okay if you must know I did not appreciate you slow dancing with other guys when you are my girlfriend. I think that it is very unlady like to be held in the arms of a man when you are with another" he told her

"I'm sorry Bill I did not know that you felt that way, I thought you wouldn't mind because they were my friends" she said with her head down.

"Don't worry about it sweetheart you did not know, I tried to keep it to myself so as not to ruin this night for you. I was planning to have this talk with you tomorrow after dinner at your grandmothers"

"Oh" was all she could say

"Please don't be upset sweetheart"

"Okay I won't dance with any other boys from here on out now that I know how you feel about it"

"Thank you sweetheart if you could please refrain from any and all intimate contact with any man that would make me feel better"

"What do you mean by intimate contact" she asked not understanding what exactly he meant by that, did he think she was out doing god knows what with anybody and everybody.

"Oh no sweetheart I didn't mean it like that I know you a good girl I simply meant things like hugs, slow dancing, holding hands, or kissing anybody but myself even if it is on the cheek"

"Oh okay Bill I can do that for you" and as she said that they pulled up to her house and Bill got out and opened her door for her. He walked her to the front door like he always does after a date but this time when he kissed her he slipped her a little tongue after Sookie got over the initial shock of it she leaned into the kiss a little and as soon as it started it was over.

"Goodnight sweetheart I will see you tomorrow"

"Goodnight Bill, see you tomorrow at church" and as Sookie turned to go inside Bill turned to go to his car.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you to those who put this story on alert and thank you to faegoddess for the reveiw.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I own nothing. :( Thank you for the reviews. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

* * *

><p>Graduation was held the following Saturday at 11 o'clock, Jason's party was that night. The party was going to be held at their Gran's house and Gran was staying at Sookie's aunt Linda's house. Sookie's parents and Gran thought it be better for the party because it was out in the middle of no where and they wouldn't have to be worried about the noise, it had plenty of space with the large field the house sat on and they trusted Jason to not let anything bad happen to the house (well it was more like they trusted Sookie but they couldn't tell Jason that).<p>

After the graduation Sookie and her family went out to lunch at Crawdad diner. Sookie sat in between her father and her Gran, Jason sat between her mom and dad, Aunt Linda sat next to Gran, and her cousin Hadley sat between Aunt Linda and her mom.

"So Jason how does it feel to be free of high school?" aunt Linda asked.

"Yeah Jase no more classes, no more books, no more teachers dirty looks. It's gotta feel pretty good since you hated class, did you even crack a book, and I'm sure you got more than your fair share of dirty looks" Hadley said.

"Hadley knock it off were here to celebrate. Sorry everybody I don't know what's gotten into her lately" aunt Linda said.

"She's a teenage girl that's what's gotten into her don't you remember what it's like to be seventeen" Gran said with a chuckle.

"I wasn't this bad was I" asked Aunt Linda.

"Yes you were" Sookie's dad said. Once that was said the waiter came to take our orders.

"Hey Sook after lunch your going back to Gran's to set up right?" Jason asked.

"Yeah Jase, Gran's gonna drive me there help set up grab her stuff and then go to Aunt Linda's why."

"Oh because I wanted to make sure someone was there when the guests showed up."

"Why won't you be there to greet your guest for your party" she asked.

"I have to pick up Dawn and I thought it would be cool to be fashionably late like them big wigs in Hollywood" he replied.

"Okay Jase but just so you know big wigs in Hollywood aren't fashionably late to their own parties" Sookie said.

After lunch Sookie left with Gran to go set up for the party. On the way back to the house the stopped Grabbit Kwik to pick up snacks and drinks. Once she and Gran got to the house Sookie changed into shorts and a t-shirt then set to getting everything ready for the party while Gran went to pack her overnight bag. After Gran was done see walked the house locking all the doors except for the hallway bathroom. Gran came into the kitchen while Sookie was getting out some plastic bowls for the chips and dips.

"So baby girl you've been working hard how much longer till you're all set up?"

"I'm almost done I just have put the chips and dips in the bowls and I'm done."

"Well why I don't I do that for you while you go get cleaned up and dressed for the party then we'll I'll make us some sandwiches before I leave to go to your aunt Linda's."

"Okay Gran". Then Sookie went into the bathroom to take a shower then got ready for the party when she came out and went to the kitchen where she found Gran sitting at the table with a plate of sandwiches in front of her.

"Oh honey you look so beautiful that young Mr. Compton is going to be the envy of all the young men in Bon Temps."

"Thank you Gran" she said blushing.

"Sit sweetie and eat. You did a beautiful job out side with all those white twinkle lights."

"Thanks and if you don't mind we can leave them up till after my sweet sixteen party in July."

"No of course not in fact they look so beautiful I may just leave them up forever" Sookie smiled at that. Just before Gran left she said "Just so you know I locked all the doors in the house except for the hall bathroom, and put my must treasured trinkets in my bedroom so that nothing would happen to them, I know how unsupervised teenage boys can be after all I was a girl once and did raise you father."

"Oh Gran, daddy was a good kid you always said."

"He was but Jason falls into that old saying the apple doesn't fall far from the tree."

"That's good, at least now I know there's hope for Jason."

"Oh hush now and give your Gran a kiss good-bye" and that's exactly what Sookie did. About thirty minutes later the guest started to arrive. Sookie was hanging out with Bill and her friends when Jason finally showed up.

"Hey Sook everything looks amazing thanks for settin' everything up for me."

"No prob Jase" Sookie said as Jason was walking away.

"So Sook how bout you and I take a spin around the dance floor" asked Tray.

"No thank you Tray."

"Okay come on pretty lady you and are havin' us a dance" Tray said turning to Amelia and off to dance they went. The boy all wondered off to mingle and talk sports when Pam turned to Sookie and asked "Why aren't you dancing with any of our boys."

"Well I feel it's not proper of me to be that close to a boy I'm not dating when I'm dating someone else."

"And your sure this is how you feel and not how someone else feels" Tara asked.

"Yes this is how I feel" Sookie replied.

"Okay" Pam said giving her friends a knowing look. Then they all went back to enjoying the party. As the party came to an end and everybody left Sookie stayed to clean up she would just sleep there on the couch.

On the way home Pam turned to her brother and said "I hate Bill fucking Compton."

"Why" Eric asked.

"He's got Sookie thinking it not proper for her to be in close contact with any other boys that's why she didn't dance with any of you guys to night."

"Really but we've always danced with each other it's what we friends do and always have."

"It's bad enough that see doesn't do homework with us anymore and rarely hangs out on the weekends with us, now we can't have fun like we used to at social gathering" Pam said in a raised voice.

"Well maybe you should talk to her maybe she doesn't realize that she neglecting her friendships this is all new to her you know having a boyfriend she just needs to find a good balance " Eric said even though he hating thinking about Sookie and Bill being together least of all talking about it.

"As much as I hate to admit it you are probably right big brother. I'll talk to her Monday in study hall if I can get around Mrs. Beck."

"Why not just do it at lunch with us all there."

"Because I wouldn't want her to think that we were ganging up on her or that it was a we don't like your boyfriend club meeting."

"But we don't like him."

"I know that but if she knew that it would cause more problems and we might never see her after that, besides it's just a talk not an intervention and with as stubborn as she can be I really think one on one is the best way to deal with it."

"And if that doesn't work then what."

"We tie her to a chair and have an intervention or we debrainwash what ever Bill has planted in her head, or we brainwash her to not like him either way it doesn't matter as long as I get my best friend back."

"Wow Pam if I didn't know any better I would think you have a heart."

"Oh I don't I'm a complete bitch but I still care I don't care about a lot but what I do care about I will never let any one take it away from me."

"I know sister because you and I are two peas in a pod."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please review :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I own nothing just taking them for a drive. Hope you enjoy and thank you to all who have read and/or reviewed and/or put this story on alert it means alot to me.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

* * *

><p>Pam spent the rest of the weekend worrying and thinking about what she was going to say to Sookie on Monday at school, by the time she went to bed on Sunday she had a pretty good idea of what she was going to say. She spent all of Monday morning hoping things went well with Sookie.<p>

Pam was sitting in study hall waiting for the right time to talk to Sookie when about half way through the period Mrs. Beck was called to the office and Pam jumped at this opportunity not knowing how long it would last, good thing she knew what she was going to say.

"Hey Sook I wanted to talk to you about something" she said nervously.

"What's up Pam?" Sookie said with concern for her friend, she had never seen Pam nervous. Pam was usually very confident almost so to the point that you could probably call her cocky.

"I miss you, you're my best friend I feel like we never get to hang out anymore" she said sadly.

"We still see each Pam you make it sound like I disappeared."

"I know we still see each other at school, but you don't hang out after school and do homework with us anymore and on the weekends you spend time with your family and Bill. I know you have a boyfriend now and that's great but you never go shopping with me and Amelia anymore. I can't remember the last time we did something outside of school besides your brother party and prom. I'm just worried that when summer comes I'll never see you." Sookie looked at her friend thinking over what she had just said.

"Your right Pam I need to figure out how to balance my friend life and my dating life this is all so new to me. I wish they had a balance for dummies on the subject that would make things easier then I can just read and do what it says and live happily ever after."

"You don't need a for dummies book, any book on the subject would be good" she said silently chuckling "don't worry Sook we'll get it all worked out" Pam breathed out a silent sigh of relieve that went better then she thought it would.

For the rest of the day Sookie worried about how she was going approach the subject with Bill not sure what his reaction would be to when she told him she wanted to spend more time with her friends and less time with him. By the time Bill and her got to her house to do homework she finally decided to be up front and honest with him. Bill sat down at the kitchen table while Sookie got them something to drink.

"Bill there's something I need to talk to you about" she said very timidly.

"What's they matter sweetheart" Bill asked his voice thick with concern.

"Well since we've been dating I've been neglecting my friends outside of school and as much fun as we've been having I'm not the kind of girl who forgets about everybody else when a man comes into her life at least that's the kind of girl I hope to be, since you're the first man to come into my life. I have to figure out how to be that type of girl with out neglecting any one, and after saying that I'm sure you've been neglecting your friends as well" she said in a rush hoping that if she pulled the band aid off quickly it would make it easier to get out, Bill just looked at her and smiled his sweet smile.

"You're one of the sweetest nicest people I know and your right we have been caught up in are own little bubble of happiness, we just need to figure out a perfect balance between us and our friends we'll just take it day by day and make sure we are always open and honest with each other okay sweetie" Bill said then placing a chaste kiss on her lips.

"I'm so glad that we are on the same page, it's so nice to have the most understanding boyfriend in the world" Sookie said smiling brightly at him. Bill was just happy his friend Victor overheard Sookie and Pam talking today in study hall and gave him the heads up so that he could handle Sookie properly. This way there's no fighting with or making Sookie upset.

So Sookie being the type of person that always liked to be organized figured out a perfect schedule of two days after school with her friends, two with Bill and one where he would go with her to study with her friends. She spent Saturday during the day with her friends and Saturday night with Bill for their weekly date. Sunday belonged to church and family even though Bill always joined them for dinner. Although her friends noticed after that first week that Sookie acted different when Bill was around, but they decide to look past it for now because they were so happy to have their friend back and didn't want to rock the boat so to speak.

The last week of school was a blast most of the teachers went over a few thing that some kids struggled with on their finals, some gave out summer reading list with books pertaining to particular subject that they most likely would be taking next year, but other then that classes were a social function. The seniors that graduated came back to see friends and to get their year books signed. Although in a small town like Bon Temps you don't need your friends to write keep in touch, you were likely to run into them on the street before you needed to keep in touch, but it's a time honored tradition and small towns are all about tradition.

By the last day of school everybody knew about the monster end of the year bash that Pam and Eric were throwing on Saturday. Eric and Pam's parties were always epic that anybody and everybody decide to come when they throw one. Their last party was a new year's party that people talked about for months. It was weird to think how things had changed in the almost six and a half months and how she now had a boyfriend.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please reveiw **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I own nothing :(. Thank you for all your reviews and story alerts. Please enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

* * *

><p>The night of the party Sookie wore her little black skirt, a low cut spaghetti strapped shirt in a deep crimson color and the boots that Pam gave her. Bill picked her up and they headed off for the party. When they got there the first thing she did was find her friends. As soon as she spotted them Bill told her to go hang out with friends "I'm gonna catch up with the guys" and he pointed towards his friends.<p>

"Okay honey I'll come find you later" she told him and gave him a kiss. She walked over to her friends. Eric saw her kiss Bill and hated to see it, he wished he was good enough for her because he loved her.

"Hey everybody" Sookie said when she reached them.

"Well damn girl yous is lookin sexy as all get out. You could make a gay man go straight lookin the way you is" Lafayette said making Sookie blush. "See that is just to motherfuckin' unfair that yous get to be both sexy and innocent all at the same time". Eric mumbled "hear, hear" under his breath.

"I'm not really sure what to say to that, so thank you I guess" Sookie said.

"So where's Bill?" Amelia asked.

"He's somewhere over there hanging with his friends" Sookie told her pointing toward the dining room.

"You want anything to drink Sook?" Alcide asked.

"Sure a soda would be great thank you" and with that Alcide went to get her one.

"Sookie what ya doing Monday" Tara asked.

"Sleeping as late as I can" Sookie replied with a chuckle. "Why."

"Well when you wake up you wanna go to Shreveport to help me celebrate?" Tara asked.

"What are we celebrating?" She asked taking her soda from Alcide "thank you Alcide."

"Your welcome" Alcide said

"Sorry continue Tara" Sookie said

"Oh nothing big I just passed my drivers test today."

"Oh my god congratulation" Sookie squealed has she jump at Tara and hugged her. "I would love to go, who else is going?"

"Just us girls, Lafayette and Jesus of course."

"Of course"

"That's not fair, how come its girls only?" Eric pouted.

"Because sweet cheeks we can't talk about how sexy you is with yous there" Lafayette said.

"Why did you have to tell him that LaLa now his head is gonna get so big he won't be able to get through the door" Pam said.

"I don't think it can get any bigger Pam" Maria-Star said making every one laugh.

"Ha ha Maria" Eric said.

They spent the rest of the party talking, dancing, and drinking. Sookie was sitting in the middle of her friends when Bill came up and said "sweet heart we must be getting you home before your curfew."

"Okay bye everybody, Tara I'll call you tomorrow about Monday."

"Okay Sook I'll talk to you tomorrow."

Sookie left the party to a chorus of "bye Sook." Once in the car Bill asked her "Did you have a good time sweetheart?"

"Yes although I would liked of danced with you, but every time I was going to ask you, I didn't see anywhere."

"I'm sorry I know you love to dance and I knew where you were, I should have come over to you and asked you to dance but I just got caught up with my friends and lost track of time, it wasn't until Felipe told me the time that I realized that I had to get you home" Bill said while silently thanking god that she didn't go looking for him to hard because it would have ruined all the plans he has for them if she caught him fucking Lorena in the upstairs bathroom.

"That's okay honey I still had a great time"

"I'm glad, I figured the more time you hang out with your friends without me around, they won't mind when we're spending a lot of time by ourselves this summer."

"Thank you for helping me to keep my life balanced."

"Your welcome, now what was that about Monday you were saying to your friend…"he said parking in front of her house.

"Tara."

"Yes that's right Tara"

"She passed her driving test this morning and wants to have a girl's day in Shreveport to celebrate on Monday and I told her I would go so I just need to call her set up what time and where we are all meeting up." She told him.

"That sounds like a lot of fun; the boys and I were talking about going hunting for the day real soon so since you will be with your friends on Monday maybe I'll set it up so we can go hunting as long as everybody else can go."

After he said that he took Sookie's hand and gently pulled her towards him then taking his left hand he very tenderly cupped her cheek. Then he closed the distance and started kissing her very sweetly at first. He moved his hand from her cheek to her neck as he deepened the kiss. Shortly after that he let his tongue trace her lips silently asking for her to open her mouth which she gladly did and Bill deepened the kiss even more to where they were now innocently making out. Sookie was excited and nervous being that she had never done anything like this before. Bill then let go of her hand and reached to put is palm on the side of her waist with his fingers on her back. When Bills hands slowly moved up her side Sookie broke the kiss just before his hand reached the side of her boob. Bill took that as a sign.

"I should get you inside before your dad comes out with bonnie looking for you" and Sookie smiled remembering when he came to pick her up for their first date and her Dad told Bill "if anything happens to my baby girl you'll be answering to bonnie my benelli not Bud Dearborn the sheriff" then Bill opened her door and took her hand to helped her out of the car and walked her to her front door and said "goodnight sweetheart I'll shall see you tomorrow at church" then he leaned in and kissed her like he does after every date.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please review **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I really wished I owned them, but sadly I do not so i guess I'll just play with them. ;) Thank you all for the reviews and reading and I hope you continue to enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

* * *

><p>That Monday Sookie met up with her friends at the Grabbit kwik. The plan for the day was to go to lunch then to go see Underworld: Awakening the movie plex. After the movie they would go over to the mall for some shopping. Her Dad gave her more money then she would need but he told her "you deserve it between your good grades and how helpful you are with your Gran you need to treat yourself, just don't tell your Momma and brother how much I gave ya" as he dropped her off.<p>

"Thank you Daddy and don't worry your secret is safe with me" she said with a chuckle and giving him a kiss on the cheek and waving bye as he drove away.

Now here she was waiting at the Grabbit Kwik for her friends to arrive but she did live the closest to the little mini mart. Amelia, Pam and Miriam were the first to show up in Pam's car, shortly followed Tara, Lafayette, Jesus, and Arlene in Tara's mom's car, a few minutes later Luna and Maria-Star being dropped off by Luna's dad.

After everybody greeted each other with hugs and hi's they split up into two groups Sookie, Amelia, Miriam, and Maria-Star all going in Pam's car and Lafayette, Jesus, Arlene, and Luna going with Tara.

On the way to Gumbo Daddy's café nobody really talked saving the conversation for lunch so the just blasted the radio and sang along not caring what they sounded like. When they got to the restaurant they went in and had to wait while they pushed some tables together to accommodate the size of their group. Once seated and orders placed (mostly orders for gumbo because Gumbo Daddy's café was the best place to find home made gumbo in Shreveport) they all started talking.

"So Sookie how are things between you and Bill going it's been almost four months have you given' it up yet" Amelia asked knowing full well that Sookie planned on waiting till her wedding night and that she planned on graduating college first.

"Oh back off Amelia, you know the answer to that."

"Sookie don't even listen to her you know she has no brain to mouth filter because if she did I'm almost positive that she would never talk" Pam said.

"I know, she just acts like I'm the only virgin in this group, let alone the world" Sookie said taking a glance at Maria-Star.

"Well actually Sookie you are the only virgin in are group now" Maria-Star said outing the fact that she and Alcide had sex.

"Oh my god you and Alcide… you know… did it" Sookie said blushing.

"When, how was it?" Miriam asked.

"It was the week before your party Pam; he took me to Blind Tiger over on Texas Street here in Shreveport and he got us a room at the Hilton. He set the room up with candles and had rose petals on the bed. It was so romantic and he was so gentle and kind and very patient when he had to wait for me to… um adjust and after he ran me a bath with rose scented bath oil and talked to me while I soaked." She told her friends.

"So he just got a hotel room hoping you would… you know wanna do that and did it hurt" Sookie asked.

Maria-Star chuckled and replied "no he didn't just get a room, we had talked about it a week or so before and I told him that I loved him and was ready to be with him and that I wanted it to be special and not in the back of a car like most teenagers in these parts" she said glancing at Amelia "and I wouldn't say it hurt, it was more like a stretching stinging feeling that lasted for a few minutes"

Amelia spoke up and said "hey what Tray and I had in that back seat was beautiful, passionate, and spontaneous you make it sound so cheap and disgusting" and everybody started laughing

"Yous know Maria a man that's willing to spend that much to get into your vajayjay yous best better be keeping" Lafayette said.

"He's a keeper even without all that" Maria-Star said blushing slightly.

"So I'm the only virgin in our group does that mean there's something wrong with me" Sookie asked.

"No you have your values and morals that you are sticking to and that's a good thing, the world would be better place if everybody had them or stuck to the ones they do have, never feel that something is wrong with you for knowing who you are and knowing what you want or letting outside influences change who you really are. If you let it you would have a life full of regret" Jesus said.

"I couldn't have said it better myself Jesus" Pam said.

"Do you really mean that" Sookie said looking at Jesus.

"That's how I live if I wasn't true to myself I wouldn't have come out of the closet so to speak, I would have pretended to like girls even dated them just to make my parents happy but then I wouldn't be with this wonderful man sitting next to me and would have had a life full of what if's and that's no way to live" he said

"Okay now do you feel better" Pam asked Sookie and she nodded "good now lets get back to the celebrating."

"So Sook you never answered my question how are things between you and Bill" Amelia asked.

"Good, when he took me home Saturday we spent some time in the car kissing"

"Were you in the front seat or the back seat, where were his hands, where were your hands…"

"Amelia slow down, breath let here answer" Pam said

"We were in the front seat, he started with one hand holding mine and the other cupping my cheek, then the hand on my cheek went to my neck by my shoulder and the other came to rest on my waist, and my hands were in my lap I wasn't really sure what to do with them" Sookie told her friends.

The rest of lunch was spent with Sookie's friends giving her advice on where to put her hands and when to do this or that some of it made Sookie blush and she knew a lot of it she wouldn't need till she got married but she was pretty sure that when she did get married her husband would be a very happy man.

After the movie they went shopping. Sookie picked up a couple pairs of shorts, skirts, and some shirts as see was looking at bathing suits Pam came over and said "you know Sookie you should really get a bikini I think you would look really good in one"

"Oh I have a couple bikinis' Pam but I only wear them when no one can see me"

"Why"

"Because if someone sees me they my get the wrong idea with me showing that much skin"

"Sookie it's good to be true to yourself but if you're not doing something or wearing something you like because of what people will or will not think then you're not really being true to yourself"

"You know what Pam your right" Sookie said grabbing the two bikinis' she had been debating on to buy them.

"Of course am always right"

"And you say your brother's ego is too big I think it's a family trait." Sookie said laughing making Pam laugh as well.

After everybody was done shopping they went to the food court for smoothies and to chill out before they had to leave to go home.

"So before I forget all of you and your boyfriends are invited to come over Saturday to lounge around our pool for the afternoon" Pam said.

"Like a party Pam" Luna asked.

"Something like that but only close personal friends" Pam replied.

Everybody looked at each other then turned towards Pam and said in unison "we'll be there."

With that said they all got up to leave when Pam said "Oh and Sookie I expect you to wear one of your new bathing suits"

"Okay Pam" Sookie said slightly blushing.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please review and let me know what you think.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I own nothing :( maybe I can rent one for a few hours, anyone out there know where I can go. I'm looking for something tall, blond and around a thousand years old. Hope you enjoy **

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

* * *

><p>That Saturday Sookie got dressed in her white bikini with cherries on it, her new denim mini skirt and her new red spaghetti strapped shirt with her red flip flops and her hair in a ponytail. She and Bill were the last to arrive so they went around the house to the back yard. Sookie greeted all her friends and they all said hi to Bill.<p>

"Hey Stackhouse how bout a race" Eric yelled to her from the pool.

"In a minute let me get a drink and lotion up first" she told him.

Her and Bill walked over to the cooler grabbed a soda each then headed over to the lounge chairs, she put down her bag and pulled out her sun tan lotion. By than Eric had swam to the edge of the pool and had his arms crossed resting on the side of it with his chin on his arms waiting for Sookie to get in. Sookie took off her skirt then her shirt and sat down to start applying the lotion when everybody but Bill and Eric starting making comments and whistling at her making blush all over. Bill was trying hard to hide the anger of her being almost naked in front of anybody. Eric was trying desperately to will away the erection that almost jumped out of his swim trunks. Sookie finished what she could reach then asked Amelia to do her back. She would have asked Pam but she knows how Pam could be and didn't think she could keep it appropriate in front of Bill and she didn't ask Bill because she wasn't comfortable with that yet. But the sight of Amelia rubbing lotion on Sookie got everybody who was into girl thinking about a little girl on girl action and now Eric wasn't the only one willing away a hard on.

After Sookie was ready she went to the steps and walked down into the pool instead of jumping in like she always fearing that she would lose her top in the process. She swam over to Eric to start the race; she always lost because Eric was about a foot taller then and a lot stronger then her.

"Hey how bout instead of one lap we make it two" (one lap being from one end to the other and back again) Eric said.

Sookie just shrugged her shoulders and said "okay" and Eric thought 'I wonder if I can get her to take her top off that easily'.

"Eric" Sookie said and Eric shook himself out of is thoughts and said "sorry what did you say"

"I said are you ready?"

"Yeah, JB send us off."

"Alright, on your mark... get set... go" JB said and Sookie and Eric kicked off the wall swimming.

Bill turned to Sam and asked "do they do this often."

"Yeah it's sort of a tradition every time those two are near a pool they have to race, Eric always wins but Sookie never gives up."

"Yeah I've noticed that, after getting to know her Grandmother and Father, I now believe it's a family trait" Bill said.

"Yeah you're right about that" Sam replied.

"Eric wins doing three laps to Sookie's two" JB said.

"Really Eric you had to do a third lap" Sookie said.

"Well I had to do something while I waited for you to finish" Eric said but really he did it so when he would pass her he would go under water and check her out without anyone seeing him do it.

"Sookie would you help me Amelia won't come swimming with me" Tray said slightly whining.

"Amelia why won't you get into the pool?" Sookie asked.

"I'm working on my tan" Amelia replied.

"You have all summer to work on your tan now come play in the pool with your friends"

"No"

"Okay you have now been warned, Tray just pick her up and throw her in"

"I can't do that Sook, she already told me if I did she'd ground me" he told her, giving her a look that explained what he meant by grounded; Amelia would take away his favorite toy, her.

"Okay" she said turning to Eric and giving him puppy dog eyes that he could never say no to. So he got out of the pool and reached Amelia as she was trying to run away. He picked her up fireman style walked over to the pool. The whole time she was yelling at Eric to put her down.

"Alright Amelia take a deep breath 1…2…3" and Eric throw her in the pool nano seconds after she took her deep breath.

Everybody was laughing when Amelia popped up screaming "I'll get you for this Northman even if it's the last thing I do"

"Oh honey you sound like a bad mobster movie cliché" Lafayette said making everybody laugh some more.

"Oh and don't think I'll forget about your part in all this Stackhouse"

"What I didn't ask Eric to throw you in the pool"

"You didn't have to we all know that you an Eric speak to each other telepathically" Amelia said. Bill didn't like the way Amelia made it seem that Eric and Sookie were close.

"Oh please Amelia that just ridiculous like I'd wanna hear peoples thoughts all day especially Eric's" and with that said Amelia got out of the pool.

"Bill come swim with me" Sookie asked

"I would sweetheart but I'm not feeling up to it right now maybe later I think go sit on a lounge chair for a little while" really he just didn't want her to see the scratches that Lorena had left on his back the night before and he didn't want to be the weird kid who wore his shirt in the pool.

"Are you not feeling good, do we need to leave so you can go home and rest" Sookie asked

"No I just need to relax for a little while, if I'm not feeling better soon I will go home but I would not ask you to leave your friends just so I can go rest, I'm sure one of your friends will take you home"

"Okay, but I hope you feel better I don't want you to leave"

"Then I will do my best to stay" leaning down to kiss her. After Bill sat down Sam; Tray; Terry; JB; and Alcide all walked over and sat down around him.

"We were just over there talking and we realized that even though we have been in the same school even the same classes that we really don't know much about you" Terry said.

"What do you want to know" Bill asked.

"Well what do you like to do away from school" Sam asked.

"I'm a normal southern boy I guess you could, I like to hang out, go hunting and fishing with my friends" Bill said.

"What about sports, do you play any; do you have a favorite team?" Alcide asked.

"No I don't play, never really was the athletic type, but I watch professional football and my team is the New Orleans Saints" Bill said.

"Are you a Saints fan because of state pride or because they won the 2010 super bowl" JB asked, that's just one thing they couldn't stand was a person who only liked a team because the won.

"They've been my team since I was in my momma's stomach" Bill said.

"That's good to hear, so what are your intentions with our Sookie" Tray asked.

"Well I don't really have any intentions, we like each other and are getting to know each other. We are just taking things slowly one day at a time, I respect her and follow her lead" Bill said hating how he said our Sookie, she was his.

"Good, just know this if you hurt her in any way you won't just have her brother, father and his benelli to worry about you'll be answering to us" Alcide said gesturing to everybody there.

"Dually noted, but I would never intentionally hurt Sookie I care for her very deeply" Bill told them wondering for the first time since asking Sookie out if it was really worth it. At that moment Sookie got out of the pool with water dripping down her curvaceous body and Bill knew it would all be worth it in the end.

Sookie walked over to the boys and said "hey boys what ya doin'."

"Just getting to know each other" Sam said.

"Yeah, we figured you two have been together for about four months now and we really don't know that much about Bill" Alcide said.

"We're a family the sixteen of us and if you and Bill are in for the long haul then that makes him our in law in a way, I think" JB said.

"That sounds close enough to it JB" Tray said.

"Awww guys that's so nice of you, it means the world to me that ya'll are bein' so nice to Bill for my sake" Sookie said.

"Anything for you Sook you know that you're like a sister to us" Terry said.

"Thanks guys, I'm gonna hang with girls and sun myself. You guys have fun" she turned to leave and stopped to look over her shoulder and looked at Bill and said "remember honey if you need to leave let me know and I'll go with you."

"I remember but you remember if I need to leave you should stay here and hang with your friends" he said while thinking 'that should make her friends think I'm a good guy and back the fuck off me'.

"Okay honey" she said blowing him a kiss and he blew one right back.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please review, the muses really like reviews :).**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I wish they were mine. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

* * *

><p>Sookie went to the lounge chair between Pam and Amelia. "So what are you guys discussing over here" she asked while sitting down.<p>

"Your birthday, we were wondering why your having your party on the fourteenth when your actual birthday is on July first, you've never celebrated it that far away before" Pam asked.

"Well it's because of my parents between Jason graduating and some other things they said 'I wouldn't understand till I was on my own with my own house'. Plus they needed more time to throw me a proper southern sweet sixteen."

"So are you doing anything special for your birthday next Sunday" Amelia asked.

"No, it will be a normal Sunday at the Stackhouse's although I think Gran's gonna make a small cake for after dinner" Sookie told them.

"Are you going to take your drivers next Monday" Tara asked.

"Yeah, hopefully I'll pass it."

"Oh please you know you'll pass you did great in drivers ed. Thank god for Terry or I'd be walking to school with how many times I failed the class" Arlene said.

"See I had it easy, I had Ms. Crane. To bad the school can't just keep one teacher, teaching drivers ed instead of them all taking turns" Sookie said.

"I agree I got stuck with that stick in the mud Mr. Pardloe" Arlene said making them all laugh.

"Okay, so say I pass, I still don't have a car so its not gonna do me much good" Sookie said once they stopped laughing.

"You don't think you'll get one for you birthday?" Amelia asked like money grows on trees and for her it probably does.

"No, you know my parents can't afford to buy me a car" Sookie said.

"Didn't they get Jason a car" Luna asked.

"No, Jason had been saving for a car since he was old enough to push a lawn mower then after he turned sixteen he got a real job and after a couple of paychecks he had enough to buy his baby" Sookie informed them.

"So do you have any money saved up for a car?" Maria-Star asked.

"Some but not enough so I guess after Sunday I should look for a summer job, it shouldn't take me long to save up since I'll be able to work almost full time now that there's no school to get in my way." Sookie said.

"But if you working all the time we'll never see you" Pam said.

"Oh Pammy don't worry you know we will still see Sookie even if we have to kidnap her in the middle of the night" Miriam said.

"Honey what have I said about calling me that in front of anybody" Pam said like someone handed her a dirty diaper.

"Don't worry Pammy we can keep a secret" Amelia said and Pam gave Amelia her famous death stare making the girls crack up so bad that they all were crying.

"Hey what's so funny over there?" Eric asked causing another round of laughter when Pam said "nothing."

"Girls I'll never understand them" Sam said.

"Oh but they are so fun to watch" Alcide said.

"And to touch" Eric said.

"We all know the saying can't live with'em, can't live without'em" Terry said.

"Speaks for yourself hookah Jesus and I can do both" Lafayette said making the girls laugh even more.

"Stop… I… can't… breathe" Sookie said struggling to stop laughing making everybody laugh more.

"Oh… god… I'm… gonna…pee… on… myself" Arlene said causing another round of laughter.

Once everybody stopped laughing the boys sat down around the girls and started talking about Sookie's party.

"So Sook what do you want for your birthday?" Alcide asked.

"Gift certificates to that Barnes and Noble they just opened in Shreveport, you know I can never get enough books"

"Don't you own your own library yet" Eric said teasing her.

"No but if you wanna buy my one Ritchie rich, I wouldn't get mad if you did" Sookie said.

"Oh my god Sook does that mean I can spend more then twenty bucks on you this year" Pam asked all excited.

"No you can't" Sookie said crushing Pam's hopes.

"You are the only girl I know that doesn't like to receive gifts" Pam said.

"Do we have to go through this every year Pam?" Sookie asked.

"Yes we do until get over it and let me spend what I want on you" Pam said.

"Pam I don't want you guys spending a fortune on me"

"Well what if we want to get you something nice."

"I'm sure there is something nice for twenty dollars you can find. Besides if I let you run free with this I would wind up with a new wardrobe and nobody needs hundred dollar jeans."

"See you only say that because you've never had a pair" Pam said and Sookie just rolled her eyes they had been having the same disagreement for as long as she can remember.

"Pam just drop it and give in we don't need another Barbie dream house incident" Eric said.

"What was the dream house incident" Bill asked.

"Sookie came to my house for a sleepover and my mom had just gotten me the Barbie dream house for an early birthday present and Sookie's eyes lit up when she saw it. When her mom came to get her she asked if she could get one and her mom said 'I don't know'. So I told to just ask Santa for one…"

"That was the only thing I asked for that year" Sookie said.

"So when she came back to school from Christmas break I asked how she liked having her own and she started crying telling me she didn't get and how good she had been and didn't understand why Santa wouldn't bring her what she asked for. So I asked my mom if we could get her one for her birthday and told her how upset Sookie was and what Sookie had said to me that day at school and mom agreed so when Sookie's party came around I show up with it and Sookie said that it was to much and she couldn't accept it I got mad and left the party and we didn't talk for awhile" Pam said.

"You know it was my mom who told me to say that. That night was the first time I ever heard my parents fight. I remember my dad telling my mom that what she did was wrong and my mom saying that I shouldn't run to my rich friends and tell them that we were poor then my dad told her about that day at school when I was crying. Your mom called and talked to my dad after you got home to find out what happened" Sookie said.

"Yeah I know my mom told me, that's why I started talking to you again" Pam said.

"Okay Pam you can spend more then twenty dollars but don't go overboard" Sookie said giving in to her best friend and hoping it didn't blow up in her face.

"Yea alright any body besides Sookie I'm going shopping if you wanna come I only have less then three weeks" Pam said and Sookie rolled her eyes.

"Alright guys I better be heading home to get ready for my date"

Sookie said while getting dressed.

"Sweetheart I don't feel up to going out tonight if that's okay with you" Bill said.

"That's fine let's go so you can get home to rest" Sookie said.

"You stay here with your friends and have fun" Bill said

"Are you sure?" Sookie asked.

"Positive" Bill said thinking he was going to call Lorena to get the release he needed after spending all day with Sookie in her barely there bikini.

"Okay you go home and get into bed and rest" Sookie said.

"I will" Bill said adding silently 'get into bed with Lorena but I won't be resting'. Sookie gave him a kiss and said good bye. She took her clothes off and sat back down with her friends. Eric called for pizza and the moved the party inside till Pam took her home.

That Monday Sookie went to take her driving test and passed. After, she went to lunch with her friends and Bill to celebrate.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know the ending is blah but it was the best place to stop it. Anyway please review. **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sadly not mine (tear sliding down cheek). Ok here it is. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

* * *

><p>The day of Sookie's birthday party arrived and she was at her Gran's house setting up and getting ready with her mom. Her mom had kept her dress a secret from her, all she knew was that it was a formal dress because her mom had insisted that they have proper sweet sixteen party. After everything was set up Sookie went to get a shower when she came out and went to her Gran's room her mom was waiting for her with a garment bag. Sookie's mom opened the bag to reveal a white southern belle dress with white gloves.<p>

"Mom where did you get that dress from?" Sookie asked.

"You don't recognize it?" Michelle asked

"Oh my god that's the dress you wore to your sweet sixteen."

"Yes, the same one that I wore, that my mother wore, and her mother wore, it has had some alterations through out the years to reflect the times, but it's still the same dress."

"How does it look brand new?"

"With proper cleaning and storage of course" Sookie's Gran said from the door way "I also have something for you to wear that has been used by generations of woman in our family for sweet sixteen parties and brides on their wedding days" she said opening a box that held a beautifully elegant tiara with matching diamond necklace, bracelet, and earrings.

"Oh my god this stuff is too nice I can't wear these" Sookie said looking at her mom and grandmother.

"You can and will its tradition" both her mom and Gran said at the same time making Sookie chuckle. Her Gran and mom never agreed on anything.

"Okay, okay I will wear it but don't expect me to eat or move; I don't wanna lose anything or get it dirty" Sookie said.

"Oh hush now you worry to much for a girl your age" Gran said

So Sookie's Gran and mom helped her get ready. When she was done she walked over to the mirror and said "I look like I just stepped out of 'Gone with the wind' on my wedding day"

"Rhett, Rhett…Rhett, if you go, where shall I go? What shall I do?" Gran quoted to Sookie.

"Frankly, my dear, I don't give a damn" Sookie quoted to Gran and they all starting laughing.

Now that Sookie was done it was time for her mom and Gran to get ready. Once everybody was ready Sookie waited for all her guest to show up. All of Sookie's friends, their parents, her mom and dads friends, Gran's friends practically the whole town was invited. Sookie didn't have to wait to long before everyone had arrived and she made her entrance on her dads arm.

The party was going well after they all ate Sookie and her dad had a father/daughter dance. While she danced with Bill her dad danced with Gran, then mom, after about her third dance with Bill her mom came up to them and said "honey you need to dance with some of your friends, I want the photographer to get pictures of you guys together."

"Mom can't I just pose for some pictures with them" Sookie asked glancing at Bill not sure what to do, she knew how he felt about her being that close with other guys.

"You can do those to but I want some of you guys in action" Sookie's mom told her.

Sookie glanced at Bill and he said "you should go dance with your friends, I'll at the table with my mom and dad."

"Okay" she said giving him a kiss and walking over to her friends to cut in on them dancing. Bill went to sit down next to his father and watched Sookie being touched by other men.

"Why aren't you dancing with Sookie?" Bills dad asked.

"Her mom wanted pictures of her dancing with her friends" Bill replied.

"Does she not know that it's not proper for her to do that when she is dating you?" he asked his son.

"Yes, but its not like she can tell her mom no, now can she?" Bill said.

"No she can't I suppose and watch your tone with me William" Bill's father replied.

"Sorry father."

"Quite alright I understand" he said.

As Sookie spun around the dance floor with all her friends she remembered how much fun she used to have at dances with them. She didn't realized how much she missed it till that moment. After she had danced with all her friends, she moved on to their parents, Eric's dad was the first to ask for a dance.

"May I have this dance Miss Stackhouse" he asked making her blush "there it is the famous Sookie blush" making her blush deepen and Eric's dad chuckle.

"You're as bad as your son Mr. Northman" she said taking his hand.

"How many times do I have to ask you to call me Godric, and where do you think my son got it from" he said smiling

"From you Mr.…I mean Godric" she said smiling back at him.

"You're showing your good southern manners again Miss Stackhouse"

"Is that really a bad thing?"

"No it's refreshing now a days, I wish Eric would find a good girl like you" he said looking at his son as Sophie-Anne grabbed his butt.

"There are plenty of us out there but that's not your son's type"

"Maybe I should ask his doctor if he can brainwash him into getting a new type, a good type" Godric said laughing.

"If that could be done my parents would have brainwashed Jason a long time ago" she said laughing herself.

After a few more dances with the other guest Bill's dad asked for a dance and at the end of the dance he said "thank you for the dance now I think its time for you to return to my son, your boyfriend, you've had enough people touching for tonight."

Sookie wanted to cry but held it together as she walked over to Bill and asked him to dance, once they were dancing she said "I'm sorry."

"There's no need to be sorry although I wish you hadn't of looked like you were having so much fun having them touch you, but that would have made bad pictures" Bill said then the music stopped and Sookie's dad was standing at the head of the dance floor with a microphone in his hand.

"Baby girl come up here and stand with me" and Sookie went to her father. "It feels like just yesterday the doctor was saying congratulations it's a girl and placing you in my arms then I blinked and you're sixteen, and it won't be long before you graduate from high school, then you'll go off to college. Then I'll blink again and you'll be graduating college and getting married and having babies of your own. I can't bare the thought of my baby girl leaving me so we wanted to get you something so no matter where you are you can always get home" and as he said that Jason drove a car in and parked at the end of the dance floor and got out, walked over to his sister and hand her the keys. All Sookie could do was scream and jump up and down and hug her dad, mom, brother, and Gran.

After she calmed down and checked out her car it was time to open gifts. As per her request her parents and Gran's friends got her gift certificates to the Barnes and Noble. Pam got her a pair of jeans, a skirt, and a few tops and Sookie knew that she could most likly buy more then twenty pairs of jeans from Wal-Mart with what she spent on these clothes. Amelia and Tray got her a new dvd player, because Sookie's only worked when it wanted to. Arlene and Terry got her The Princess Bride, Tara and J.B. got her Pretty Woman, Lafayette and Jesus got her There's Something about Mary, Maria-Star and Alcide got her Sweet home Alabama, Luna and Sam got her 10 Things I Hate about You, Miriam got her Gone with the Wind, and Eric got her a box set of John Huges movies.

When all of the present were open and the last thank you was said it was cake time, and everybody started singing Happy Birthday. After cake everybody went back to dancing and talking till the party was over and eveybody went home.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please review I think I'm becoming addicted... I need another hit...lol**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:****Not mine. Does anybody know someone that can build me a device that can actually put me in their world for real?**

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

* * *

><p>The next day after church when everyone was sitting down to dinner Sookie said "I can't accept the car it's too expensive and it's not fair to Jason."<p>

"Well she went almost twenty-four hours before turning back into normal Sookie, that means I won the bet, pay up" Sookie's dad said smiling.

"What are you talking about" Sookie said looking at her family.

"We had a bet to see how long you would go before you tried to return the car, mom thought you would do it at the party, Gran thought you would after everybody left last night, dad said you would do it the next day and you did" Jason said.

"And what about you Jase?" Sookie asked.

"I was hoping you would be a normal teenager who just got her license and just took the car and that's that, but I should have known better you have never been normal" he said.

"Okay but I still can't…" Sookie started but was cut off by her dad "you can take it, and will."

"But how can you afford it?" Sookie asked.

"Well your mom had some rainy day money that her parents left her" Sookie's dad said.

"And your car was the perfect rainy day to spend it on because your face made my own personal sun come out" Sookie's mom said.

"Awww mom thank you" Sookie said.

"Your welcome honey, and your dad worked some overtime for your car, Gran used her rainy day fund, and with what Jason put in, we were able to get you the best used car at 'Northman Pre-Owned Auto' in Shreveport" Sookie's mom said.

"Okay so you didn't spend that much, but don't you think it's not fair to Jason that he had to work for his car and I didn't?" Sookie asked.

"Sook you and I are two different people and if mom and dad had given me a car I wouldn't have appreciated it, working for it was what I needed to do" Jason said.

"So I guess I have a car, wait one thing first you did pay for the car, Mr. Northman didn't just give it to you cause I know if Pam asked him to he would?" Sookie asked.

"No we paid for it, Godric just gave us a really good deal" Corbett said. Bill just sat silently watching the conversation like he does every Sunday.

**0o0o0o0**

On Saturday Sookie and Bill went out on their weekly date. They decided to go to the movies. A little more then half way trough Bill started kissing her and she started kissing back before they knew it they were making out in the back of the movie theater. The making out was going a little farther then Sookie felt comfortable doing in a crowded theater so just before the movie ended she pulled back and gave Bill a small apologetic smile.

As the weeks progressed Bill's advances went a little farther each time they were together or when they went out and Sookie didn't know what to do about it, she didn't wanna talk to her friends and have them get the wrong idea about him, where she couldn't hang out with Bill and her friends together without there being tension. She also knew it was something that she needed to work out before it was taken to the point of no return and even though she had desires she was going to stick to her beliefs to wait till she was married.

**0o0o0o0**

So one night about a week before they started school they were at the park making out on a bench when Sookie stopped them again and said "Bill there's something I need to discus with you."

"What is it sweetheart?"

"I don't know if noticed it or not but I'm not all that comfortable with how far our making out is going, I have my personal beliefs and I want to wait till I'm married to give myself to someone and before I get married I want to graduate from college first and I feel that we are going a little too fast too soon."

"Well its good to know were you stand on the subject of premarital sex and as far as the making out goes I don't want you to go farther then your comfortable, if you start to feel uncomfortable just pull back and I'll understand" Bill said thinking again if this is really worth it then Sookie in a bikini flashed through his mind and he knew it would be in the end.

"You're the best, thank you for understanding."

"Anything for you sweetheart" Bill said standing up and taking Sookie's hand to help her up. They walked back to Bill's car and on the way back to Sookie's Bill was quite even for him.

"Is everything alright Bill?" Sookie asked.

"Yes" he said rather quickly making Sookie believe that there was something wrong.

"Bill tell me what's wrong, remember that we said we would always be honest and talk to each other"

"You're right sweetheart, I guess I just didn't realize that you were waiting for marriage, I thought you were just waiting to be with someone you were in love with and even though we have not fallen in love yet, I know that I'm falling."

"Oh I'm sorry, I thought you knew that I was saving myself and I'm falling too."

"I know cause you look at me the same way I look when I think of you and I guess that's my real problem that I know we are both falling for each other and when we've completely fallen I'm not going to be able to show just how much for a very long time."

"Bill there are ways to show how much you love and care for someone without having sex with one another, and just think about how special it will be if we make it to be married to one another, how special it will be for you to receive something that no one else has or ever gotten from me."

"You're right sweetheart when you put it that way it is a very special gift to receive and I'll be very honored when it is given to me."

"Oh Bill thank you for being so wonderful and understanding tonight, now I know that no matter what we will always be able to work things out" she said smiling brightly at him.

"Yes I believe we will" he said pulling into Sookie's parent's driveway. He turned off the car and leaned over to kiss her, after kissing for a few minutes Bill pulled away and smiled. He then turned to get out of the car and Sookie stopped him. He looked at her questioningly.

"We have a few minutes before I need to get inside" she said leaning into kiss him.

"Are you sure?" he asked and she nodded, so he leaned in the rest of the way and they continued kissing until it was time for Sookie to go. Bill walked her to the door and said "goodnight sweetheart I'll see you tomorrow" then giving her one more kiss.

"Goodnight Bill, see you tomorrow" she said waving to Bill as he went back to his car. Right before he pulled away he blew a kiss at Sookie and watch as she went inside.

Once on the road he decided to go see Lorena. On the way there he went over his conversation with Sookie and thought 'I'm not going to wait six years for Sookie maybe if I make her believe that we will always be together she'll see that there's no need to wait.' By the time he got to Lorena's he had a plan.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hit the reveiw, I like hearing from you.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I know everyone is complaining that this story is moving to slow and I am truly sorry about that, I am trying to move things along without feeling like I'm losing something somewhere, so bare with me people and I am so thankfull to everyone that has stuck with me. When I first started this I really had no hopes of anyone reading it let alone admitting that they had by reviewing and now I have over 50 reviews so thank you to everyone.**

**I hope you will get your alert on this chapter because I haven't gotten an email from this site since before I posted last weeks update and I would have posted this last night if they would have let me sign in.**

**As always I own nothing but my love for the tall, blonde, sexy as hell Viking.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

* * *

><p>September 6th the first day of school came too soon for everyone but at least the first week was only two days. All the kids had received the normal letter telling them what homeroom to go to on the first day and then the homeroom teacher would give the students their schedule for the year.<p>

Sookie was sitting in homeroom with Pam, Arlene, Lafayette, Tara, JB, Maria-Star, Amelia, Jesus, Miriam and a few other juniors waiting for the teacher to call them up to get their schedules.

When it was Sookie's turn to go up the teacher handed her a hall pass and said "You need to go see Ms. Pumphrey about your schedule" so Sookie looked at her friends and walked out of class and to the guidance counselor's office.

Sookie knocked on the door and heard "come in"; she went in and said "I was told to come see you about my schedule"

"Yes Miss Stackhouse please have a seat" Ms. Pumphrey said while getting Sookie's file out.

"As you know you have been talking mostly A.P. classes since junior high, well between the classes, the test you've taken, and your PSAT scores, and this year all your classes are A.P. classes if you pass all you're classes this year which knowing you, you will. You will have earned enough credits to graduate at the end of the year, so welcome to your senior year Miss Stackhouse" she said handing Sookie her schedule.

"Wait, what if I want to graduate with my friends that are juniors?" Sookie asked.

"You can't unless you fail this year and have to repeat the whole thing all over again, but I don't recommend you do that if you want to go to college."

"Oh okay is there anything else?" Sookie asked not ready or able to get up just yet.

"Yes you have to take the SAT's in May if you want I can put your name on the sign up sheet for you and tell you the date when you would came in and take them"

"Okay sign me up and can you sign me up for the SAT prep course?" Sookie asked.

"Of course they will meet from mid February till the end of April on Tuesdays and Thursdays after school. Tuesdays will be English with Mr. Brigant and Thursdays will be Math with Mr. Catalidiades. Do you have any questions?"

"No, wait is there away you can write my parents a note explaining all this to them" Sookie asked.

"I sure can but you're a good student they should believe you" Ms. Pumphrey said.

"I know they'll believe me but I'm kind of a little shocked right now so I don't think I could even explain it to them"

"I understand I'll write that note for you, come see me at the end of the day and pick it up. Now you go have a good day" she said smiling.

"Okay thank you Ms. Pumphrey I'll see you at the end of the day, bye" Sookie said leaving her office. She looked at her schedule and went to her first class of the day

**0o0o0o0**

Sookie got through the first half of her day without seeing her friends except Eric but that wasn't unusual being that only Eric took one or two A.P. classes a year. By the time she got to lunch she was late. She grabbed a tray and found her friends at there usual table.

"So why did you have to get your schedule from Ms. Pumphrey?" Tara asked. Sookie had a mouth full of food so she pulled out her schedule and handed it to Tara.

"It looks like a normal schedule" she said handing it to Pam who had her hand out in the give it to me gesture.

Pam looked over for a good minute before exclaiming "Oh my god you're a senior" followed by her friends all saying "what."

Sookie looked at them and said "well since most of my classes have been A.P. classes for like forever and with my test scores, I basically tested out of my junior year."

"So I'm not going to get my senior year with my best friend?" Pam asked sadly with a hint of pissed off in there.

"I asked her if there was anything I could do so I could not graduate a year early and she said no" there was no reason to tell them about the failing thing because that was so not an option.

"As much as I hate when people make dumb blond remarks I really wish you were a dumb blond so you could stay with us" Pam said indicating the juniors at the table.

"What am I gonna do next year without you tutoring me so I pass my classes, oh wait I know fail" Arlene said.

"I'm sorry guys if I had known this was going to happen I would have never taken all those A.P. classes" Sookie said feeling bad that she was abandoning her friends.

"Wait hold on a second you guys should be ashamed of yourselves, Sookie does something good for herself by being smart and you all make her feel bad for it what kind of friends are you, I'll tell you not very good ones at the moment" Eric said knowing what Sookie was feeling just by looking at her then he turned to Sookie and said "congratulations Sookie you earned this."

Then Sookie's friends all turned to her and said "sorry Sook, congratulations."

"Forgiven" she said looking at her friends "and thank you." Sookie said looking at Eric but saying it to everyone and thankful that in that moment he knew she needed someone before she cried.

At the end of the day Sookie went back to pick up her note from Ms. Pumphrey. She knocked on the door again for the second time that day thinking 'I've gone to the guidance counselor twice in one day I don't think I've ever been here twice in one year, I hope I don't receive any more life changing news today'.

"Come in"

"Hi Ms. Pumphrey I came to get that note for my parents" Sookie said after she opened the door.

"Good please have a seat" Ms. Pumphrey said gesturing to the chair and Sookie sat down while she shuffled through the papers on her desk looking for the letter. Once found she handed to Sookie and said "here you go I told your parents everything we discussed earlier and if the had any questions or concerns to contact me, and I forgot to talk to you about college, usually toward the end of your junior year we sit down and talk about where you want to go and financial aid or scholarships and things of that nature but seeing as we didn't know about you missing your junior year until right before school started we are a little behind. So over the weekend give some thought to where you want to go, if you're going to need to live on campus, what you want to study, then come in Monday and we'll go over everything and I'll send away for the applications and around March your parents can come in and we will apply for financial aid if you need it. Do you have any questions?"

"No, if I think of anything I ask you on Monday" Sookie said

"Okay, if I don't see you before, see you Monday have a good weekend, good-bye"

"Good-bye Ms. Pumphrey" Sookie said leaving the office and heading to her car, she looked at her watch and decided to just go home.

By the time she got home she didn't have to long of a wait before her mom came home, she helped her mom put the bag of groceries away and start dinner. Right before dinner was done her dad and brother came home. Jason was going to school part time and working part so he was still living at home.

Sookie's dad asked her how her first day of school was and she handed him the note from the guidance counselor, he read the letter then handed to her mom. When she was done she turned to Sookie and just looked at her. Jason not being able to place the look on his moms face said "go easy on her mom she's a good girl and ain't never been in trouble before remember my junior year, what ever she did can't be that bad"

Sookie thought it was incredibly sweet that Jason was trying to save her from getting into trouble with their parents even though she didn't do anything to be saved from.

"She's not in trouble and she isn't a junior, it seems that our Sookie is to smart to be a junior so they skipped her a year and now she's a senior" Sookie's dad said beaming with pride for his daughter.

"So now you're a senior, how did that happen?" Jason asked a little pissed that is sister will get out of high school a year earlier when he had to suffer through four whole years and happy at all that his sister had done to get where she is.

So Sookie explained the whole thing to her parents and Jason. After dinner she called Bill and told him all about her becoming a senior.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope that this worked for speeding up a little and as always I love to hear from you so please review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Sorry for not posting it last night and sorry it's a slow, like filler chapter, I wrote what I could with wanting to keep to my schedule of posting once a week. On Tuesday my almost 3 year old fell and hurt is wrist, now it's in a cast, so just as he was really getting independant, this happens and now he needs me for everything again, which cuts down the little free time I did have by like 90% and as my kids will always come first above anything else, I am asking you guys to bare with me for the next 4 weeks as the chapters may be slow or alittle late. Thank you for your patience and understanding.**

**On a side note I have still not gotten one email from this site. **

**Again I don't own any of these guys I'm just playing with them.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 12<p>

* * *

><p>Sookie spent Saturday morning looking up college's online she picked a couple and started comparing them to each other and decided to go to LSU in Shreveport, then she could live at home cause there was no way she could afford to live on campus. She picked Early Childhood Education as her major. After she made her decision she found her parents and told them about her plans, Sookie's dad was relieved that she was staying close to home, he was very proud of her but wasn't ready to lose his baby girl a year early.<p>

"I also thought it would be good if I got a part-time job" Sookie said.

"Will you be able to handle a part-time job and all your school work?" Sookie's dad asked.

"I should be able to if I only work Friday after school for about four hours and Saturday from eight to four" Sookie said.

"Well I don't like the fact that you won't be here for dinner on Friday nights I like us all sitting down together" Sookie's mom said.

"I know mom but I wouldn't be able to handle my homework and a job if I did what Jason did working an hour or two everyday after school"

"We know that dear and even though I don't like it I agree that missing Friday night dinner would be best" Sookie's mom said.

"Okay I have a few stipulations, if your grades suffer the job goes, if your friendships suffer the job goes, and where do you plan on looking for this job?" Sookie's dad asked.

"I was thinking the shopping center in Shreveport this way I can keep the job when I start college" She told her father.

"Okay my last stipulation is if you get a job out there I want you to get a cell phone for emergencies, it's almost an hour drive there and back by the time you get there and work your four hours you won't be getting home until almost nine at night and I would feel better if you could call me if something goes wrong or you're going to be late" Sookie's dad said.

"Okay daddy as soon as I get a job I'll get a cell phone" Sookie agreed.

She got dressed and went out to go find a job. She spent most of the afternoon filling out job applications. When she got home her mom asked her to help with dinner after dinner she went to get ready for her date with Bill.

Bill showed up on time with flowers, Sookie answered the door and Bill said "congratulations" handing her the flowers, Sookie gave the flowers to her mom to put in water and left with Bill.

"So where are we going tonight" Sookie asked once Bill got in the car.

"It's a surprise" Bill said. Sookie told him about her day while they drove to where ever it was Bill was taking them. When Bill pulled into Marble Slab Creamery he said "I know you already had dinner so I thought we would have some dessert to celebrate our senior year together"

They went in and ordered their ice cream Sookie got a cup of peanut butter banana with hot fudge and whipped cream and Bill got a strawberry ice cream cone. They sat at one of the tables and Bill said "I got you something sweetheart I was going to wait till next month for our six month anniversary but I felt that this would be better" pulling a box out of his jacket pocket.

Sookie opened the box to see a beautiful silver ring with a sapphire in it "oh Bill its beautiful."

"It's a promise ring, this ring is my promise to you that when the time is right Sookie Stackhouse I will ask you to marry me" he said taking the ring and sliding it on her right ring finger.

Sookie smiled at him with tears in her eyes and said "I love you very much" and she leaned over and kissed him.

"I love you too sweetheart" Bill said when Sookie pulled back from the kiss.

After they were done there ice cream they got back in Bill's car and drove back to Bon Temps. Instead of Bill taking her home, he took her to Mimosa Lake to park. While parked they made out with the moon light reflecting off the lake. Every so often Bill would try to push things a little farther by moving his hand either up her skirt or under her shirt. Each time Sookie just removed his hand and went back to kissing him. After about the tenth time she had to do this, she stopped kissing him and said "Bill, please stop doing that I'm not comfortable with you trying to put you hand up my shirt and/or skirt."

"I'm sorry I don't even realize that I am doing it, it's just so hard to not take this farther with you. I love you very much and I have never felt this way with anyone before and it makes my need for you greater then you could ever imagine."

"I thought you said you weren't a virgin and I have needs but my beliefs are more important then them."

"I'm not, I thought I was in love with her but it wasn't till you that I knew what real love was and a man's needs are a little different then a woman's."

"I understand what you are saying but I'm not ready to take another step, can we just stay with above the clothes making out, I promise that if I ever feel like going farther you'll be the first to know."

"Yes sweetheart, I never want you to be uncomfortable with me." Bill said leaning over to start kissing her again thinking that he would have to go see Lorena after he took Sookie home to have his needs met. After a short make out session where Bill made sure to fondle Sookie's breast, above the shirt, the whole time. When it was time to take her home, he drove around the corner and walked her to the door as usual.

** 0o0o0o0o0**

The next day when she got home from her Gran's house, there was a message for her from the Wal-Mart Super Center asking her to call them about setting up an interview. She called them back and set it up for Monday at four.

That Monday instead of going to study hall she went to see Ms. Pumphrey to tell her, her decisions about college and Ms. Pumphrey told her that when everything came in she would set up a time for Sookie to come and go over it.

After her meeting with Ms. Pumphrey, Sookie had lunch so she sat with her friends.

"Hey Sook, you coming over after school to study or are you studying with Bill today?" Amelia asked.

"Neither I have a job interview at four in Shreveport today"

"I didn't know you were getting a job" Pam said.

"I wasn't until I was told I was graduating and going to college a year early and I'll only be working Friday after school and Saturday during the day"

"So did you figure out where you wanna go?" Eric asked moving the subject of how busy Sookie will be this year before Pam starts pouting about losing her friend again because she was so fucking annoying this past weekend.

"I decide on LSU in Shreveport so I can save some money by living at home" Sookie said smiling at a frowning Pam, which upon hearing that she started to smile too.

"Sweet me too" replied Eric.

Sookie looked at him funny and said "why would you go there when _**you **_can go anywhere."

"Why spend all that money on some really expensive college on a business degree when I can get the same degree anywhere, plus with all the money I save on the education my parents agreed to pay for an apartment" Eric said.

"But won't potential jobs look more closely at you, if you have a business degree from a better school?" Sookie asked.

"My dad doesn't care where the degree comes from as long as I can run the car dealerships in the end" Eric said.

"But what about football and fraternities? You won't get those things at LSU in Shreveport" Sookie said.

"I only played football for the fun of it…."

"Yeah cause getting the shit kicked out of you in the name of football is so fucking fun" Amelia said.

"… like I was saying it was only for fun and as for fraternities if I want to experience it I'll go visit Sam, Luna, Terry, and Alcide I'm sure one of, if not all will join one at LSU in Baton Rouge."

"Go Tigers" said Sam, Terry, and Alcide together earning an eye roll from all the girls "and I expect everyone to come out for our games" Alcide throw in. With nods agreeing to be there from everyone the bell rang and everybody proceeded to their next class.

** 0o0o0o0o0**

After school Sookie got in her car and headed out to Shreveport for her job interview. After all the normal interview questions the manager asked "why can you only work the hours you put on your application"

So Sookie explained about it being her senior year and her school schedule and how if she worked any more then that, she wouldn't be able to keep her grades up.

"So you'll only be with us till you go off to college?" Charles Twining the store manager asked.

"No I plan on going to LSU here in Shreveport and I plan on continuing to work while in school" Sookie said.

"Good to hear and we can work your work schedule around your school schedule when you start college" he told her.

"That's good to hear and does that mean I have the job?"

"Yes, come in Friday at four and we'll get all your stuff together and start your training"

"Thank you" Sookie said standing to shake his hand.

"Your welcome and see you Friday" he said and she nodded and left making it home right before dinner to tell her parents she got the job.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: please review if you feel up to it, thank you.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Sorry its a short chapter but between my youngest in the cast and a killer headache that lasted almost all week I wrote what I could for you guys. If you reviewed or pm'ed me sorry if I did not respond back all of your reviews and messages, they are very dear to me and I thank you very much for every last one of them.**

**As always I own nothing. Enjoy...**

* * *

><p>Chapter 13<p>

* * *

><p>Sookie started into a routine of school, friends, Bill, work, and family. Her grades stayed up, she hung out with her friends as often as possible although she didn't see Eric, Sam, JB, Alcide, Tray, and Terry as much as everybody else because of football. She had dinner with her family every night except Friday nights because of work, and she still went to church every Sunday with them. She still had her Saturday night dates with Bill and with every date Bill got a little more handsy with her then the week before. Then one week in mid October they were parked by the lake and no matter how many times Sookie moved Bill's hands it didn't slow him do one bit.<p>

"Bill stop" Sookie yelled at him as she pushed him away.

Bill moved back from her and said "What now" with his voice slightly raised.

"Bill we need to stop I've been letting you go farther then I was comfortable with for a while now and now it heading down a road I am not willing to or ready to go down" Sookie told him.

"Jesus Sookie, what more can I do, I love you and I gave you a promise ring to show you that when you are ready I will marry you does that mean nothing to you" Bill said throwing his hands in the air.

"It means a lot to me and I love you too..."

"Then what's the problem, we are in love and we have made a commitment to each other, I don't see what is wrong with taking things farther." Bill said trying to get his anger under control.

"I have a plan for my life, a plan that I made you aware of a long time ago and a lot can happen in five years Bill. Lets say I didn't wait till we are married and you go off to college, meet someone and she is the love of your life what then, my virginity is something I want to give the man I marry and I'm old enough to know that we are to young to be thinking that we will be together forever." Sookie said slightly exasperated.

"Well then let's say I do go to college and meet 'the love of my life' and you meet yours, you get married and give him your virginity. Then you get divorced and you've given it to someone not worthy of it, then you'll regret it" Bill said his anger rising a little again.

"Well if we do get divorced, I won't regret it because if he was worth getting married to the he's worthy of my virginity and stop trying to make arguments so I will just say fuck it and give you what you want because it's not going to work" Sookie said her anger getting the better of her and making her curse. She got out of the car and walked home before she said something she did regret.

Bill followed her home to make sure she got home safe and as she was walking up her drive way he sped off to go see Lorena so he could release some of his frustrations. When Sookie got home she went straight too her room and let the tears fall as she questioned if her beliefs were in fact the right choice. Just as she was falling asleep Jesus' words about being true to her self no matter what drifted through her head.

The next day after church Bill walked up to her and took her hand to lead her to his car so they could ride together to Gran's house like they always did but Sookie hesitated.

"I know you are mad at me and I am very sorry about last night, please come with me I want to talk to you" he whispered in her ear and pulled back to smile at her. Sookie heart melted looking at him smile at her with an unsure smile on his face and decided to go with him. On the way to Gran's they had worked everything out and were back to being a happy couple by the time they got there.

**0o0o0o0o0**

Eric and Pam had decided to throw a costume party the Saturday before Halloween. So the whole school was excited about and every body was talking about what they were going to go as.

The Monday before the party every one was at Amelia's doing homework when Pam asked "So what's everybody wearing to the party Saturday?"

Sookie said "I'm going as a fantasy fairy and Bill is going as a gunslinger" Pam nodded and looked at Arlene.

"I'm going as a flirty fralein beer maid and Terry is going as an old west bartender" Arlene told her.

"Like a couple's costume?" Pam asked.

"Something like that" Arlene replied and Pam looked at Lafayette.

"I'm going as super mac daddy pimp hookah" and Pam smiled while turning toward Tara and saying "and you and JB"

"I'm going as a midnight medic nurse and JB is going as a silly looking doctor called Dr. Shots" Pam just laughed at the idea of JB as a doctor and looked at Maria-Star.

"Alcide is going as prince charming and I'm going as that seductive snow white you showed me last Saturday" Pam nodded her head in Amelia's direction.

"You know I'm going as a mischievous witch."

"Yes I do but what about Tray?" Pam asked.

"Oh he's going as this animated full moon werewolf" Pam just rolled her eyes at Tray's obsession with wolfs and looked at Luna.

"I'm going as a flower child hippie and Sam is costume is called right on hippie"

"How did you convince him to do a couples costume?" Maria-Star asked.

"It wasn't hard the costume for him isn't much more then a pair of jeans, a shirt and a vest, with a head band and I promised him oral sex" Luna said with a devilish glint in her eye.

"Luna" Sookie said blushing.

"Oh Sook, you'll see one day that it's the best way to get your man to do something he doesn't want to do" Luna said with everybody agreeing with her.

Pam looked at Jesus and he told her he was a flight suit something like Tom Cruise wore in 'Top Gun'.

"What about you and Miriam" Tara asked.

"I'm going as Miss Wonderland it a sexy version of Alice in Wonderland" Pam said.

"And I'm going as a racy red riding hood" Miriam said.

"What about Eric" Sookie asked and a voice from the foyer said "what about me" Sookie turned toward the foyer, just as Eric and the guys walked into the living room.

"What costume are you wearing to the party?" Sookie asked him.

"He's not telling anyone" said Pam annoyed with an eye roll.

"I tried to get it out of him at practice today but nothing" Tray said.

"Y'all just ain't asking right" Sookie said and turned to Eric giving him the puppy dog eyes and said "Pleeeease tell us what you are wearing to the party"

Eric looked at her and groaned and said "I'm going as a Viking warrior" and the minute Pam saw him look at Sookie she knew he was in love with Sookie.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: All the costumes are real and can be looked up on , halloween is my favorite holiday. Please review it nice to hear from you.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Thank you to everybody who has stuck with me on this story and I know this chapter is short but it won't be to much longer till my son gets his cast off and my laptop died so please everybody just bare with me because no I have to use my kids new desk top and I just discovered that it doesn't have word on it and I am a horrible speller so I need spell check badly so I may not be able to stick to my schedule for the next couple of chapters I am so sorry for this.**

**As always not mine.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 14<p>

* * *

><p>On the way home Pam turned and asked "so how long have you been in love with Sookie"<p>

"What, I'm not in love with Sookie" Eric replied too quickly.

"Eric stop you know you can't lie to me" Pam said.

Eric sighed and said "I don't know, a while"

"Before or after she got with douche bag?"

"Way before she got with him"

"If you weren't driving I would so beat the shit out of you"

"Why, what did I do?"

"Sookie Stackhouse has been in love with you for like forever, if you had just manned the fuck up and asked her out she wouldn't be with an asshat who keeps pressuring her to have sex with him" at hearing that Eric gripped the steering wheel so hard that his knuckles turned white.

"I'll kill him and why didn't she say anything to me"

"No, you won't, she can handle him just fine and she never said anything because you are a man whore and would never be happy with her"

"See and that's why I never said anything she deserves someone who waited for her as much as she waited for him and does she really think I'm a man whore?"

"No, in fact if she had heard me say that she would have let me have it" the rest of the ride was a silent one and just before they walked in their front door Eric touched Pam's arm making her look at him and said "please don't tell anybody" and something in his voice and eye's made her agree.

**0o0o0o0o0**

That Saturday Sookie came home from work and had dinner with her family before going to get ready for the party. After her shower she curled her hair and did her make-up using matching shades with sparkles in it.

Her and Bill had agreed to meet at the party because he was driving his friends and she might be running late because of work. When Sookie got to the party the first person she saw was Pam and they walked over to her friends. After the hi's and you look goods, Sookie asked "have any of you seen Bill"

"Yeah he's over there with Victor, Felipe, and Quinn you can't miss them, Quinn looks like a giant genie" Pam said pointing over her shoulder.

"Bill said he was going to be a royal sultan" Sookie said.

"Well he looks like a genie and Felipe looks hilarious as Zorro with that cape…" Pam said.

"And Victor as a vampire is just eww" Miriam added.

Just then Sophie Anne walked up and asked Eric to dance, he said yes just to get away from Sookie cause the sight of her in her costume was to much for him his inner cave man was screaming claim her, but before they could leave Maria-Star asked "so who are you supposed to be?"

"I'm the queen of hearts from the Johnny Depp version of Alice in Wonderland" she replied as she pulled Eric away and Pam said "off with her head" making everyone laugh. Eric chuckled hearing her but thanked god that Sophie Anne didn't because he didn't want to deal with her drama ever but especially not tonight.

Sookie headed over to Bill laughing at what Pam had said. When she made it over to them she said Hi and thought that her friends were right about Victor's, Felipe's, and Quinn's costumes. She gave Bill a kiss hello.

As always Eric's and Pam's party was out to be epic, there were no problems and everybody was having a great time about an hour after Sookie got there she noticed that Bill was drinking quite heavily and said "Bill don't you think you should slow down on the drinking."

"I've only had a couple and this is my last drink of the night I have to drive home tonight."

"Are you sure you'll be ok."

"Yeah by the time I go to leave, I'll be sober."

"Ok, let's go dance" she said pulling him towards the dance floor. While dancing Bill was getting a little handsy, he kept trying to put his hand up her little skirt and Sookie kept pushing it away and giving him a quit it look. He would give her an I'm sorry look and a few minutes later start to do it again. After a few songs Sookie had, had enough and went over to get some pretzels, Bill followed her and said "it's noisy let's go somewhere quite so we can talk."

"I don't think so Bill, you can't even keep your hands to yourself in the middle of a party, it would only get worse in private, so no not happening" Sookie said.

"I'm sorry but you look so good tonight and I just can't help myself" Bill said.

"And that is why we are staying here."

Bill took Sookie hand and gently pulled her towards the backyard and sat them down on a bench by the pool.

"Bill I'm not dressed to be outside."

"We'll only be out here for a little while" he said and started kissing her neck.

"Bill we can't do this out here what if someone should see us" Sookie said trying to push him away.

He moved back to look at her and said "Sookie like you said it's a little to chilly out here so relax no one is going to come out here."

"Let's go inside and enjoy the party with our friends."

"I want to kiss you, if you wanna go inside let's find somewhere private" Bill suggested.

"Bill if we go somewhere private you are going to want to do more then kiss"

"And if you didn't wanna do more then kiss you wouldn't have worn that costume, you would have covered up more" Bill said with a little anger in his voice.

"What I wear has nothing to with anything, you have been trying to get me to sleep with you for a while now, I could have come dressed as a nun and you would act the same way as you are now" Sookie said getting angry herself.

"Sookie you are being unreasonable, I am a man and I have needs."

"If you have need then use your hand because I won't take care of your needs until we get married and the way your acting I'm not sure I want to." She said raising her voice.

"Well if you won't meet those needs then I will be forced to find someone who will" he said raising his voice also.

"Fine, you go do that then" she said calmly, throwing the promise ring at him and turning to go inside.

Sookie went looking for Pam to tell her that she was going home because she'd be damned if she stayed and had to watch Bill hook up with someone.

"Hey Pam, great party but I'm going to head home" Sookie said in a rush she was waiting to get home to cry, so she had to move fast before her eyes betrayed her.

"Why, I thought your dad waved your curfew tonight and the party isn't even half over."

"Bill and I got into a fight and broke up and I just want to be alone."

"Was he pressuring you again" Sookie nodded "do you want me to get the guys to kick his ass."

"No, I just want to go home, I think he just had a little too much to drink and once he sleeps it off he'll feel bad and apologize."

"Ok, call me tomorrow"

"I will" and she turned to leave and the tears started to come so she ran up stairs to go to one of the guest bedrooms with a bathroom that was off limits at parties. She went straight to the bathroom not even turning on the bedroom light. She sat on the edge of the tub and cried till her eyes dried up, she got up and washed her face, she opened the bathroom door a crack and turned off the bathroom light and walked to the bedroom door and as she reached for the knob, someone grabbed her from behind pinning her arms to her side with one arm while their other hand covered her mouth at the same time.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: My first cliff hanger please don't shot me it could not be helped. Please review your support is what keeps this story going.**


End file.
